Kelemvor
Kelemvor is a god of the dead who judges the souls of those who have recently been collected by the Raven Queen for the Plutarei from his realm of Fugue. Kelemvor holds the dead in high regard and so has made it his duty to be their protector. He hates all forms of undead. Kelemvor was made Lord of Death upon his arrival in Hades. What this title means is that he is the judge of where souls are meant to be delivered after being processed fully by the systems of the underworld and formerly the title had been tainted by corruption (unbeknownst to Lord Hades, who believed all to be well within his kingdoms). When Kelemvor took the title he remade the palace of Fugue into a grand crystal spire, so that by its transparency he could see and be seen at all times. Those who were deemed Faithless (with no affiliation to a god) or False (those who wronged their god) were formerly sent to the realm of one of the others among the Plutarei, but under Myrkul and Cyric had been either bargained to the Abyss or Nine Hells or tortured directly by the Lord of the Dead themselves. Kelemvor reintroduced lenience towards the dead and by doing so re-balanced the forces of death and reinvigorated the underworld. Kelemvor managed this lenient sentencing of souls for a time, but was soon blackmailed by Cyric who had convinced both the Lower and Upper gods that Kelemvor and Mystra had been negligent in their duties to the planes. A discouraged Kelemvor has since done his work joylessly and his crystal tower has become the color of dull topaz. While he occasionally sentences the faithless to easier locales he is ruthless when it comes to the False, sending their souls to the worst places that Hades has to offer. Relationships As a mortal werepanther, Kelemvor became close to Cyric and Midnight, the latter being his lover before their ascension. When Cyric became a god he and Midnight became mortal enemies and Cyric decided that he needed Kelemvor's soul to hold over Midnight, which he did by sending Kezef the Chaos Hound to find it. Mystra, Torm, Oghma, and Fzoul Chembryl began dismantling Cyric's clergy and followers and in the chaos Dendar was persuaded to let Cyric's worst nightmares run free. Cyric saw Kelemvor reborn in his nightmare and smashed his sword Godsbane as he lost his mind. When Godsbane was destroyed it was revealed to actually be the god Mask in disguise and countless souls were suddenly set free, including that of Kelemvor and made his nightmare become reality. Kelemvor defeated Cyric in the Gray Wastes of Fugue and obtained Cyric's control over death and his titles. Cyric is still his greatest enemy. Kelemvor is an enemy of Velsharoon, Vecna, and Talona. He is an ally to the current iteration of Mystra, Lathander, Sehanine Moonbow, Osiris (despite his subversion of the souls of the dead), and Urogalan. He is positively regarded by the Plutarei and is served by Jergal, who records the deeds of the dead. Worship Kelemvor's followers serve as morticians, undertakers, physicians, and occasionally monster-hunters. Those who are especially skilled hunters of undead become Doomguides who are renowned for their skill with bastard swords. Dogma of Kelemvor Death is a part of the cycle of life. Do not fear death and go with dignity. Honor the dead and do not forget them, for to forget the past is to let its lessons melt away.